musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Masters:Elton John
Rare Masters is an album by Elton John that was released in 1992. This compilation album features all A-side and B-sides released by John between 1968 and 1975 that were not included on original studio albums or Greatest Hits volume II. The album also includes five outtakes, recorded between the same time period, that had previously been unreleased. It is also the only place where thesoundtrack to the 1971 movie Friends has been made available on CD. When the Elton John back catalogue from 1969–1975 was remastered and released in 1995, many of these songs were released on those albums as well, also in remastered form. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rare_Masters&action=edit&section=1 edit The first track is credited as a John/Taupin-composition but is solely written by Elton John. Disc onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rare_Masters&action=edit&section=2 edit #"I've Been Loving You" – 3:16 #"Here's to the Next Time" (Elton John) – 2:58 #"Lady Samantha" (also on Empty Sky) – 3:02 #"All Across the Havens" (also on Empty Sky) – 2:51 #"It's Me That You Need" (also on Empty Sky) – 4:00 #"Just Like Strange Rain" (also on Empty Sky) – 3:44 #"Bad Side of the Moon" (also on Elton John) – 3:12 #"Rock n' Roll Madonna" (also on Elton John)– 4:16 #"Grey Seal" version (also on Elton John) – 3:35 #*''Friends (soundtrack)'' #"Friends" – 2:23 #"Michelle's Song" – 4:20 #"Seasons" – 3:56 #"Variation on Michelle's Song (A Day in the Country)" – 2:47 #"Can I Put You On" – 5:57 #"Honey Roll" – 3:07 #"Variation on Friends" – 1:43 #"I Meant to Do My Work Today (A Day in the Country)" – 1:36 #"Four Moods" (Paul Buckmaster) – 11:01 #"Seasons Reprise" – 1:39 Disc twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rare_Masters&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Madman Across the Water" (Original version) (original version on Tumbleweed Connection) – 8:50 #"Into the Old Man's Shoes" (also on Tumbleweed Connection bonus track) – 4:01 #"Rock Me When He's Gone" – 5:01 #"Slave" version (original version on Honky Chateau) – 2:48 #"Skyline Pigeon" version (original version on "Empty Sky") – 3:51 #"Jack Rabbit" (also on Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player bonus track) – 1:51 #"Whenever You're Ready (We'll Go Steady Again)" (also on Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player bonus track) – 2:51 #"Let Me Be Your Car" (also on Rod Stewart album Smiler) – 4:52 #"Screw You (Young Man's Blues)" (also on Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player bonus track) – 4:41 #"Step into Christmas" (also on Caribou bonus track) – 4:30 #"Ho! Ho! Ho! (Who'd Be a Turkey at Christmas)" – 4:03 #"Sick City" (also on Caribou bonus track) – 5:23 #"Cold Highway" (also on Caribou bonus track) – 3:26 #"One Day (At a Time)" (John Lennon) (also on Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy bonus track) – 3:47 #"I Saw Her Standing There" live (Duet with John Lennon) (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) (also on Here and There expanded) – 3:51 #"House of Cards" (also on Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy bonus track) – 3:09 #"Planes" – 4:14 #"Sugar on the Floor" (Kiki Dee) (also on Rock of the Westies bonus track) – 4:33 All songs by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, except where noted. Category:1992 compilation albums